


Пособие для садоводов в условиях конца света

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Avengers, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Фантазия на тему что же было после.Иллюстрация к тексту "Далёкие небеса".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-иллюстрации Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Пособие для садоводов в условиях конца света

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Далёкие небеса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794247) by [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph), [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020). 




End file.
